Black Bomberman
Black Bomberman is a major character in the Bomberman series of games and the little brother of White Bomberman. A member of the Bomberman species, which are usually inhabitants of Planet Bomber, he has the ability to generate bombs in his hands, like all Bombermen. He is the leader of his own gang of Bombers, leading Red Bomberman, Blue Bomberman, Green Bomberman and Yellow Bomberman and proclaims himself to be White Bomberman's best friend and most cunning rival. Black Bomberman is also known in the games as "Black Bomber", "Cool Black" and (in japan) "Kurobon". Biography In his first appearance, Bomberman (TG-16), he was the second robot Dr. Mitsumori created, looking identical to White Bomberman, only colored black and without white tights. However, unlike his brother and prototype model, a programming error made him heart bad and malicious, making him going berserk and wanting to control the world. After kidnapping Dr. Mitsumori's daughter, Lisa, and being defeated by White Bomberman, who saved Lisa, the two started becoming rivals, With Black Bomberman as the main rival/enemy to Bomberman, often performing crimes to frame and defeat White Bomberman in his subsequent appearances. In Super Bomberman, the evil Carat Diamond and his cohort, scientist Dr. Mook, were holding a Robot Tournament with robots specially designed for their combat and offensive capabilities. Hoping to steal Bomberman's advanced combat capabilities, Diamond created a fake Bomberman to go to Peace Town and kidnap the real Bomberman. Aware of Diamond's plot, Black Bomberman headed out alone to face the fake Bomberman, but was defeated. Somehow Black Bomberman escapes and seeks refuge with White Bomberman, and warns him of Diamond's evil plan. This was the first time our two heroes had to join forces to overthrow a bigger evil. Since them, he eventually becomes a gradual friend of White Bomberman, even receiving training from him. He them started acting as the second player in the two-player story modes of the games. Personality With more physical force than White Bomber, he is usually portrayed with an angry and gung-ho personality, rather serious in battle (although he likes to make fun of his opponents). He is a little more forceful, mildly frustrated at living in White's shadow, because he is unable to catch up with White Bomber's level of skill. He has a cool and collected personality in the later games. The instructions manual for Bomberman Land Wii states that he is surprisingly good at foreign languages. Anime Black Bomberman appear as Captain Kurobon in Bomberman B-Daman. Trivia *Initially, in "versus" games, Black was just a measure of making the players different. Curiosidades*data-rte-empty-lines-before="1"> Red and Green Bombers were established in 4-player Mega Bomberman. Red e Green Bombers foram estabelecidos em 4 jogadores Mega Bomberman. It is also the Mega Bomberman game where (although unnamed) appears as a result of one of the "skins" applied to "black" player. É também o jogo Mega Bomberman onde Max (ainda sem nome) aparece como um resultado de um dos" skins "aplicado à" player "preto. *Black Bomber starts each round in the upper right corner of every stage. *Black Bomber cada rodada começa no canto INFERIOR * direito de cada fase. Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Multiplayer